


power in a name

by hackercatz (beherrscht)



Series: happenings in the raizel-frankenstein household [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Pet Names, anime-compliant, but then canon is slashy if u squint, huh thats a tag, slashy if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: "Why do the children call me 'Rai', Frankenstein?"
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Series: happenings in the raizel-frankenstein household [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974478
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	power in a name

**Author's Note:**

> why does anime rai call frankenstein by his full name in awakening and franken in s1e1? this is my explanation to it. takes place sometime between those two period beforementioned 
> 
> i wrote this at 2.5am instead of doing my pharmacognosy work AGAIN im gonna fail my midterms

"Why do the children call me 'Rai', Frankenstein?"

It's usual of Raizel to ask his ultimately capable servant, butler and soul-bound partner anything he has questions about during their solitary tea time, but Frankenstein's eyebrows still quirks up nonetheless, the question not quite registering in his mind. "It is a shortening of your name, isn't it? I heard that you introduced yourself by your full name when prompted, and your full name is a mouthful to say all the time."

"Yes," Rai's own brows furrow in concentration, "the others simply called me 'Raizel', if they needed to shorten my name. Yet the children have chosen to make it even shorter. Is it because they wish to say it efficiently? Humans have seemed to become even _faster_ than they have been in my time."

"Ah," Frankenstein's eyes finally come alight with acknowledgement. "It's not about efficiency, more of... Ah, It is a pet name or a nickname: the former in which a lover assigns to their partner, the latter in which a friend chooses for their caring ones. It indicates familiarity and friendliness; these children feel at ease and adore you, Master." 

Raizel takes a sip of the perfectly-brewed tea, absorbing all the information like a sponge. He feels his face heat up, and he sinks into the cushions. "I see."

Pleased, Frankenstein nods and places his hands neatly on his two thighs. "Is that all you have for me, Master?"

"Yes, that would be all," he carefully sets the cup on the dish and smiles. "Franken." 

It's odd not to call his bonded by his full name, the _-stein_ threatening to leave his tongue out of inertia, but Raizel swallows it down and keeps his sharp eyes focused on the blonde drinking opposite of him. Frankenstein doesn't choke or spit, the elegance he's developed while being in Raizel's presence winning over, but it's a near thing he barely swallows. "Master?" There's a light flush covering his face, uncertainly in his voice.

He wonders if _Master_ counts as a pet name. Frankenstein has been offering him something for so long, and Raizel hasn't even known. He feels a little guilty. And when he sees his servant's eyes dart around chaotically, he adopts that awkwardness too and asks hesitantly, "do you not like it," a pause, "Franken?" It's easier second time around, the nickname more familiar. "Would you prefer I call you as I have before?"

Frankenstein immediately starts waving his hands around. "Whatever you wish to call me, I will accept, of course. It just... surprised me." The ease returns, and from their connection he feels a surge of adoration, and that's how he knows Frankenstein isn't lying as he says the next words: "No, I like it, thank you." 

The joy that floats over from Frankenstein via their open connection is almost enough to get Raizel drunk, and he can't help but offer a soft smile of his own. "Then I shall continue to call you as such from now on, Franken," Raizel nods and rises from his seat. The bell rings exactly as he pulls himself to full height. "Thank you for indulging me."

"It's my pleasure," Frankenstein promptly crosses over to the door and holds it open for Raizel to walk through. "Master."


End file.
